<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oral Presentation by IncubiDelights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697193">Oral Presentation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubiDelights/pseuds/IncubiDelights'>IncubiDelights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Topping from the Bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubiDelights/pseuds/IncubiDelights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After securing some much needed alone time, Mao Mao and Badgerclops are eager to make the most of it. Mao Mao in particular has something very special in store, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oral Presentation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>someone on my twitter feed reminded me that it was horny day AND that I've been meaning to do a badgermao size difference fic for like a month now. I'm so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The humble home of Muffins was engulfed with the scent of freshly baked pastries, the mouse herself seemingly too hard at work to take notice of how many sweets were just sitting out. The line of fresh pies on her counter were evidence of several hours work, no doubt she’d been at it for the better part of the day. She was so wrapped up in her work that she nearly missed the knock at her door, just barely able to detect it with her sensitive ears from within the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a moment!” Muffins took the time to lower the heat on the oven before leaving, hesitant to leave her latest project unsupervised for even a moment. Once she was certain it was low enough, she finally tossed aside her oven mitts and made for the front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening up, Muffins was surprised to find the entirety of the Sheriff’s Department on her doorstep. “You three? What are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we—what are you talking about?! You agreed to watch Adorabat days ago!” Mao Mao clenched his fists as he glared daggers at Muffins, leaning down to meet her stare. “We called half an hour ago just to confirm we were still okay to drop her off!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That definitely didn’t ring any bells. “Are you sure I’m the same Muffins you called?” She asked, tilting her head as she turned to look at Adorabat. Why would she have agreed to something like that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m sure! You told us to hurry up because you had to get your pie out of the oven!” Mao Mao only looked more agitated at the implication. He gave an angry little huff as he suddenly lifted his Aerocycle keys, pressing a button that caused the vehicle to give a chirp. “Look, can you watch her or not? If not, we can—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just come on in! At the very least I can get some feedback on my treats.” Muffins suddenly stepped behind Adorabat, placing a hand on the girl’s back and guiding her inside. Adorabat’s eyes sparkled as she gave a happy little gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get to eat pie tonight?!” The bat suddenly launched up into the air with a furious flap of her wings, soaring into a small circle while giving some happy cheers and hollers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muffins regarded her with a blank expression, turning to Mao Mao a moment later. “How long will you two be out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao looked to Badgerclops for some input, who only shrugged his shoulders. “Aww, gee, I dunno. It’s been a few weeks, but I took those performance enhancing herbs you got from Camille. Just say like four hours, I guess?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, yeah, four hours.” Mao Mao agreed, giving a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a lot of time that could be spent baking without distraction. Still Muffins wouldn’t allow anyone to call her a liar. “Fine, fine. Just do your best to be back by eight. I want to have a little time tonight to experiment with some new uses for flour.” She finally gave in and agreed, turning to walk back into the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it, lady!” That seemed to be good enough for Badgerclops, who didn’t hesitate to grab Mao Mao up with one arm and dash back to the Aerocycle. He placed his partner at the front and hopped up right behind him, cupping a hand around his mouth to call back towards the house. “Have fun Adorabat! Don’t eat the baking soda, it’s way nastier than regular soda!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Bye Badgerclops, bye Mao Mao!” Adorabat landed just within the doorway, giving a wave just in time for the door to shut right behind Muffins. The whole thing didn’t do much to inspire much confidence in Mao Mao for Adorabat’s well-being, but he was sure she could at least handle herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a little sigh, the cat finally donned his helmet and turned the key in the Aerocycle’s ignition, letting it whir to life. “Alright, let’s hurry back. I need a shower before we start.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, ooh, me too! I call dibs on first go!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine.” Considering that he’d brought it up first, Mao Mao felt like he could’ve made a strong case to push back, but it didn’t feel like the right night to do so. So he acquiesced, just gripping the Aerocycle’s handles and taking off into the air in the direction of the HQ. “Just don’t drag your feet. If we’ve only got four hours, I want to make the most of it.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>One Aerocycle trip and two showers later, it was finally time to get right down to it. Mao Mao was still in the bathroom after his own shower, hopping in right after Badgerclops. His partner had headed out to the living room while Mao Mao prepped in the bathroom, no doubt lounging on the couch by now. The bunk bed wasn’t the best place for tonight’s plans, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more minutes, Mao Mao finally emerged from the restroom and made his way to the living room as well. Just as expected, Badgerclops was sitting on the couch. Walking around to the front of it, Mao Mao noticed that he looked more than ready to go, if his hard cock in his hand was any indication. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are! Took you long enough, man. Not like I’m gonna fuck myself, y’know!” Badgerclops perked up a little as he saw Mao Mao approach. He suddenly rearranged himself on the couch, bending over the back of it and presenting his wide ass to his boyfriend. Mao Mao typically wouldn’t hesitate to take up an opportunity like this being presented to him, but today was different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, actually, Badgerclops…” Mao Mao coughed into one of his hands, absent his gloves. Only the towel wrapped around his hips gave him any coverage. That might not last very long with how his own cock was beginning to quickly rise beneath it. “...I had a different plan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? That’s chill, I guess.” Badgerclops straightened up a bit, still facing away and looking at Mao Mao from over his shoulder. It wasn’t often they mixed things up, but he’d take it. “You wanna sit on my face, like that one time by the river? Or try that frotting thing you read about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both enticing options, but still not what Mao Mao had in mind. Badgerclops was always a gracious lover, pretty much just doing whatever made Mao Mao feel good and going along with it. Which usually meant lying back and letting the cat plow him. That was all well and good, but it left Mao Mao wanting to do something in return for his boyfriend. Something that showed his appreciation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something that was maybe not very easy or possible, but that Mao Mao wanted to do anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe later. For now, just sit back and relax.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fine, weirdo.” Badgerclops sighed as he flopped over, throwing both arms behind the couch as he sat with his back against it and his legs spread. This position gave Mao Mao easy access to his intended target, with his lover’s thick cock standing up against his round belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a sight Mao Mao didn’t often get to enjoy with their regular position of Badgerclops getting it from behind. As such, he was glad for the opportunity to admire it. He had to remind himself not to stare for too long, though. This was what he’d been waiting for, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Mao Mao shed his towel and sunk to the floor, crawling between Badgerclops’ legs. Reaching up with two hands, the cat carefully gripped his boyfriend's cock. H</span>
  <span>e was a little intimidated by the sheer weight of it in his hands. Intimidated, but not at all deterred. A hero feared no cock, no matter how monstrous it may be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Badgerclops, I’m going to suck you off today!” It was a strange and awkward sort of declaration to say aloud, Mao Mao’s red cheeks were evidence enough of that. It was an important one for him to make, though. This went beyond just sex, after all. This was a rare moment of putting himself in such a vulnerable position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his intentions made clear, Mao Mao finally leaned in to run the length of his tongue over Badgerclops’ shaft with one fluid lick. As soon as he’d moved to do another though, he was surprised to feel his boyfriend’s hand on his forehead, pushing him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, woah, hold up dude. No way we’re doing that!” Badgerclops shimmied a bit to the side on the couch, looking surprised by the whole thing. Maybe an appropriate reaction, but actually stopping him was confusing to Mao Mao. His disappointment must’ve shown on his face, as Badgerclops sighed and quickly amended his statement. “Mao, it’s cool you wanna do that for me, but we both know I’m too big.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! You absolutely are not! I can take on any size!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dick is literally the size of your torso, Mao! You will die, and I am not down for that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An indignant sort of rage rose in Mao Mao, enough that he bared his teeth and growled low in his throat. Oh, no. He had been hyping himself up for this for way too long, now. That was no way he was going to be stopped by his boyfriend’s fears. Mao Mao had planned for this scenario, but he’d really wished he wouldn’t be made to do what he was about to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Bagerclops, you listen to me and you listen good!” Mao Mao’s voice rose a bit as he suddenly hopped up onto the couch right alongside Badgerclops, producing a pair of handcuffs so quickly that Badgerclops wasn’t quite sure where they’d come from. Something else they’d played with before. “You are an amazing partner in each and every capacity! I am going to show you some appreciation in light of that, </span>
  <b>and you’re not gonna stop me!</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops gasped a bit, eye going wide as he gazed at the cuffs. “Restraints?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, if you’re okay with that.” Mao Mao suddenly lowered his voice a bit, softening his approach for the sake of checking in. Fun as their escapades could be, keeping things safe and consensual always had to be a priority. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, it looked like that wasn’t going to be a problem. Badgerclops suddenly flopped back onto the couch with an eager squeal, holding his hands together at the wrists high above his head. “Oh, no, Mister Sheriff! Please, don’t bind my hands and ravage my body! I’ll do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>you want, promise!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cyborg’s poor acting, in conjunction with the naive vocal affect he put on and the ridiculous way he fluttered his eyelids, effectively quelled any of Mao Mao’s worries. Clearly they’d both be enjoying this. “Yeah, I’m not gonna be doing the roleplay part tonight.” Mao Mao smiled down at Badgerclops as he leaned over, clasping the cuffs shut around his lover’s wrists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay, that’s cool. As long as we can keep these on.” Badgerclops jiggled his wrists and jangled the chain between the cuffs like the sound was music to his ears. Or a hilarious joke, if his happy little giggles were anything to go off of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In any case, Mao Mao was now free to do his work. Without Baderclops to stop him, he was free to slink back down between his partner’s legs, face to face with his sizable cock yet again. The bondage was definitely agreeing with Badgerclops, considering that the head of his cock was already beginning to spill little drops of pre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was as good a place to start as any. Mao Mao leaned in and ran his tongue over the tip of Badgerclops’ cock, gathering some of the pre on his tongue. It was salty and bitter, as could be expected, but Mao Mao wouldn’t shun from something as little as that. He was a warrior, and one who could suck a cock like nobody else! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fiery resolve burned in him as Mao Mao’s tongue began to work even harder, dragging over the rest of Badgerclop’s cock and down to his shaft. Working like this, Mao Mao really began to appreciate the size of it. Privately, he might have even admitted that Bagerclops had a point earlier. A cock this size was going to really test the limits of his jaw. Good thing Mao Mao had such a knack for nearly unhinging it already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of the tongue bath Mao Mao was giving, he was surprised to hear Badgerclops actually start laughing. He stopped mid-lick and looked up, green eyes wide as he watched his boyfriend crack up at what was probably the worst possible moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just—” Another fit of giggles interrupted Badgerclops’ thought, this one bad enough that he even started to kick his stubby legs around a bit. “Your tongue man! Your little cat tongue tickles so much!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.” Mao Mao’s cheeks grew red yet again as he pulled back a bit, somewhat embarrassed by the feeling that he’d ruined the mood. He’d really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to make this a special sort of thing. Badgerclops seemed to notice his little emotional shift, though, as he did his best to start reigning it in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay! It feels good Mao, I swear! Keep licking me, I really do like it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Badgerclops’ cock was still hard and throbbing in front of Mao Mao’s face made that obvious enough, but it didn’t do much to make him feel less awkward about the situation. Whether it felt good or not, using his tongue like this was obviously just gonna lead to embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was time to step it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One deep breath in, one deep breath out, and Mao Mao was ready. He raised himself to get a better vantage point, mentally steeling himself for what came next. This was gonna be tough but he was ready. He gripped the base of Badgerclops’ cock again, holding it steady as he opened his mouth as wide as he could and closed it around the tip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Badgerclops had stifled most of his laughter before, but he’d suddenly gone entirely silent. Maybe from pleasure or sheer shock that Mao Mao had even managed such a feat. Hard to say. Either way, this was much better than giving head and getting chuckles in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his confidence steadily returning to him, Mao Mao was able to continue without any sort of shame. He pushed his head a little further down, ignoring the ache in his jaw that was already beginning to set in. This was certainly a rough way to go about it, but Mao Mao wasn’t overly concerned. Badgerclops could cum hands-free from bottoming, how long could he really last from full-on head? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, hopefully not too long.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping one hand at the base of Badgerclops’ shaft, Mao Mao reached down with the other to play with his boyfriend’s balls. The fat orbs were as rotund and impressive as the rest of him, too big for both of them to sit comfortably in Mao Mao’s hand. He had to opt for alternating between the two of them, rolling them around with his bulbous fingers and rubbing over their surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inexperienced or not, Mao Mao’s dedication seemed to be doing well for him nonetheless. Badgerclops’ silence had quickly given way to noises of desire. Gasps, moans, squeals, muttered curses, even occasional growls. Just a little sucking on the head had already taken him this far, how much further could Mao Mao go? His boundless ambition encouraged him to find out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to get a breath in through his nose while his mouth was stuffed full of cock was a bit troublesome, but Mao Mao managed after a minute. He just needed enough oxygen to push himself down just a little further, inch by inch. Obviously taking the entirety of Badgerclops’ length was a ludicrous idea, but Mao Mao could certainly make an effort. He actually managed a good few inches more before he felt the tip of his boyfriend’s cock tapping at the back of his throat, causing him to gag a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful. Oh fuck. Don’t stop, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words of encouragement compelled Mao Mao to do as instructed, making sure not to get too zealous as he continued in his oral endeavor. He rose a little from the part of Badgerclops’ shaft that he’d reached before, coming up until his lips were wrapped around the very tip of it again. Once he’d come to that point, Mao Mao pushed back down. He repeated the motion once, twice, and soon enough he’d established a rhythm. Minutes passed as he simple kept up like that, filling the room with the wet sounds of his struggling mouth on Badgerclops' ridiculously huge dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bit of a strange feeling, but Mao Mao couldn’t deny a particular wave of pride welling up within him. Here he was, sucking a cock that he physically should never have been able to, and with said cock’s owner bound in handcuffs that Mao Mao had placed on him. This was his show to run, and he was doing it masterfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If that wasn’t good enough, Badgerclops being quite vocal was only adding to the little power trip Mao Mao was currently on. “Oh fuck, Mao! Don’t stop sucking, I’m gonna fucking cum!” Several similar phrases had spilled from his partner’s mouth over the past few minutes, but it was beginning to sound just a bit more fervent. He’d even gone as far as to start kicking his legs a bit, in addition to starting to writhe about on the couch. If Badgerclops wasn’t on the edge, he was certainly close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Mao Mao’s jaw certainly wouldn’t be complaining if they were close to the end. Somewhere around the five minute mark he’d felt a pop in his mouth and started to experience a dull pain. As much as this was definitely fun, there was an undeniable sort of occupational hazard to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Welp, might as well pull out all the stops to bring this to a close. Continuing to whip his head up and down rapidly, Mao Mao gave a little extra push as he took Badgerclops deep into his mouth again. Enough extra push that his boyfriend’s cock hit a new deepest point, digging ever so slightly into the tightness of Mao Mao’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hell on Mao Mao trying to breathe and keep from choking as his eyes watered, but it did the trick. All at once, Badgerclops seized up and gave a choked little cry as he came. The shaft trembled and throbbed as it shot its load right down Mao Mao’s throat, then into his mouth as he started to pull off. The cat desperately gasped for air as he finally pulled off his lover’s cock entirely, getting two more shots of cum blasted across his face at the same time as Badgerclops’ orgasm finally subsided. He might've been more upset about that, if he hadn't been distracted with the sheer amount of seed in his mouth that he was still gulping down, leaving a strong and salty taste in its wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Mao.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just two little words, but they spoke volumes. Especially with the exhausted, yet somehow blissful tone present in Badgerclops’ voice. Mao Mao had done good today. It was enough to bring a smile to his face as he climbed on top of his boyfriend, cuddling against his soft midsection and slotting his head against the cyborg’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know, I’m incredible.” Just a touch of praise and already Mao Mao was painfully pleased with himself. So his voice was a little scratchy after his throat got a little wrecked, so what? He’d still just about sucked the life out of Badgerclops, and with only a minimal loss of sensation in his jaw. It was fine, though. It’d be back to normal in a little bit. Probably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright man, don’t get annoying about it, I’ve still taken way more dick between the two of us.” Badgerclops laughed as he responded, and Mao Mao couldn’t help but do the same. They eventually locked eyes as they cuddled there, and shared a kiss as they liked to after sex. Badgerclops was so satisfied he didn’t even make a fuss about the cum he’d left on Mao Mao’s face getting smeared into his own fur. They could always do one more shower later. Together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao was the one to eventually break the kiss, pulling back and wiping away the strand of saliva that hung between their lower lips. “I guess I should give you credit. Doing this is harder than I anticipated.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, hell yeah it is. You’re lucky I like popsicles so much or I wouldn’t have these sick sucking skills.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that a sentence that stupid probably had some merit to it was enough to wring another laugh out of Mao Mao. He sighed as he snuggled closer to Bagerclops, looking up at him with a tried but affectionate smile. “I love you, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah. I love you too, Mao.” Badgerclops returned the sentiment with an equally fond grin.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence that followed was a good one. Just a comfortable opportunity to bask in the weight of those words and all that they entailed. They carried a safety with them that allowed both men to feel secure, far away from everything in the world that might seek to harm them. That was a feeling that neither of them would ever stop appreciating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you should get to cum too! You wanna fuck me now, or do I gotta wait for you to get it up?” Badgerclops was the first to speak up after the moment passed, already back in his horny head space.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very funny. Do you want me to unlock the cuffs?” Mao Mao rolled his eyes as he slipped off Badgerclops and the couch, producing a key as if from nowhere, much the same way as he’d done with the cuffs earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…nah. Just get up here and fuck me. I lubed up in the shower and it’s been going to waste all this time.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to his word, Badgerclops flipped back over onto his belly and wiggled his ass in the air in a transparent effort to entice Mao Mao. A transparent effort, but not an unsuccessful one. A smile crossed Mao Mao's face as he returned to the couch, right behind his partner.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three more hours to go. Plenty of time for their old favorites, and maybe time enough for some more experimentation, too. What fun that would be. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>